


i keep trying to conceive that death is from above

by asrivine (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, all payne no liam, tldr you muse about life and btw eren is there, very vague reader is all i can offer you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/asrivine
Summary: here, you realize, you're the same. whoever he might be, this strange boy with sad, pretty eyes, he's a coward like you. you're both running from something, you're sure of it.
Relationships: Eren Jaeger/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	i keep trying to conceive that death is from above

Regrettably, your sister has left you to your own devices, opting to flirt with one of the vendors. You've told her countless times that seducing a man is not the quickest way to his pocket, even though you know she's an airhead and never heeds your advice; you care for her, you do, but time flies by and she doesn't seem to be making any progress, you're beginning to get bored, and the shops around you are starting to close.

You hardly listened to your old man while he was alive, but he did teach you when to run. He ran from things exceptionally well, of course, until the day he couldn't run anymore and got soup for brains. You had to start running yourself the day your mom suffered a similar fate, and you wonder... cowards run, cowards often survive. Your mother wasn't a coward, so she got what this world had for her. We're all victims of our circumstances, so sometimes it's nice to pretend.

This guy just looks plain sad.

You're not sure when he occupied the space next to yours, mirroring you in the way he's leaning against the wall, observing the street. You consider making fun of his stupid hat when he turns to you, eyes focused, and you're glued to your place. He looks tired, all of him, but his eyes are ancient; the brightest you've ever seen, too, but so devoid of anything you have a hard time believing he must be around your age.

"You're not from here, are you?"

"No," the phantom replies, and that's that.

It's alarming how you don't need to say anything after that ― you're not a person of few words when it comes to a conversation, preferring your voice over awkward silence, but the boy remains silent, and it's not uncomfortable the slightest ―, his presence almost bigger than yours, and he doesn't need to speak for you to know: he looks at the busy street and smiles, and you _know_. You know he's not someone you'd meet by chance, and you know he's special unlike yourself. He's probably destined for great things, and maybe lives in luxury, but the way all of us are the same at least once in our lives is amusing to you nonetheless. The sand gets in everyone's eyes, and a woman pushing a cart makes the two of you bump shoulders unceremoniously; you snort, he looks at you with a question.

Here, you realize, you're the same. Whoever he might be, this strange boy with sad, pretty eyes, he's a coward like you. You're both running from something, you're sure of it.

Then his eyes drill into yours, and he says, "I'm sorry." He blurts it out, it comes tumbling out of whatever bottomless hole he's made of. His eyes widen, as if he's surprised he spoke in the first place, and you witness the whole exchange in near comical confusion. You stare at him, he stares at you, and you're sure sure sure he'll say something else ― but he turns and leaves and takes his stupid hat with him, away from you, away from your feet who move seconds too late to run and yell _You're sorry for what?_ at nothing but a large crowd, whoever he was long gone.

The next day, before your entire world collapses on you, you find yourself wondering what his name was.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "im so sorry" by imagine dragons. yes it was on purpose
> 
> noooooo reader dont die ur so sexy..


End file.
